legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Langdon
Michael Langdon is a minor character in American Horror Story: Murder House and possibly will become an important or even major villain in later seasons. He is the biological grandson and the adopted son of Constance Langdon, and the birth child of Tate Langdon and Vivien Harmon. He is a seemly innocent child, but in fact he is a pure-evil Anti-Christ. He will appears in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga as the main antagonist. ''American Horror Story: Murder House'' Michael was conceived in "Pilot" when Tate, as the Rubber Man, raped Vivien, who she believed to be her husband, Ben. Billie Dean Howard believed that a child born under these circumstances would be the Anti-Christ and would bring about the end of days. In "Birth," Vivien gives birth to him and his twin brother (named Jeffrey). He is quickly snagged by Constance. She and Moira admire him while washing off the placenta and Hayden comes in and states that he is her baby. Hayden enlists the help of Dallas and Fiona and kills Ben to prevent him from leaving with the baby and takes Michael for herself. Thanks to Travis incapacitating Hayden, Constance takes the baby from her and "adopts" him. Unknown to anyone, Micheal is born evil. In an epilogue of "Afterbirth", after three years of the twins' birth, Constance comes home to find that Michael has murdered his nanny, revealing himself to be an Anti-Christ just as Billie Dean suspected. It is implied that Constance was both surprised and somehow pleased with that, and so that she continued to raise the child, unknowing what sort of havocs he would wreck when he grows up. ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow'' Gallery LullabyClaw.jpg|Claw of the Anti-Christ? BlindDate.jpg|A horrible attack under the lake... by Michael Langdon? Trivia AHS * Micheal is one of the most wanted candidates who might possibly return for Season 6 as an antagonist. Several teaser trailers of the sixth season of American Horror Story (titled "Lullaby") is possibly a hint of Anti-Christ theory might happen, and one of them (being the first teaser trailer) features a bassinet with a baby wailing, and a knife, sickle, and other deadly objects hanging from its mobile, a monstrous hand clutches the knife. * The reveal of the Anti-Christ is often considered to be one of the most surprising, the most disturbing and even the most shocking scenes ever in American Horror Story. * Micheal himself did not return in Hotel. However, Billie Dean Howard returned in Hotel's epoligue, which set in 2022 when Micheal is ten years old. This implied that Billie Dean is yet to be Micheal's victim (if there is any possibility) even after the glimpse of the cruel fiend's nature started to appear. ** In that epilogue, everything seems fine. Therefore, the ten-year-old Anti-Christ is yet to show its horrid malevolence completely at that time (but it is just a theory). ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow'' * In this storyline, Michael has six fingers. * Michael is one of the darkest villains in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow alongside Moloch, Lady Van Tassel and Ancitif. * The stroyline counterpart's Micheal can turn into a reptilian creature similiar to the creature from Black Lagoon, and this is inspired by two American Horror Story season 6 trailers, "Lullaby" and "Blind Date". Category:Dark Messiah Category:Anti-Christs Category:Demon Category:Complete Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Big Bads Category:Shape Shifters Category:Kid Villains Category:Sadists Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Characters Hailing from the American Horror Story Universe Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Priests Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Elementals Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow